Sweet Love: A Tangerine Fanfic
by ShimmerStar5
Summary: Luis Cruz and Mike Costellos have been lovers for a while, despite Mike still in high school and them having a baby together, Will their love last? Or will something bad happend. At least they know that they love each other. Please review. Platonic-slash. Mike/Luis.


**Hey you guys, I just want to experiment with Luis Crus and Mike Costello, that's all. It's nothing so bad, instead, in my "universe", Mike and Luis have a biological child together, but in a platonic- romantic ish relationship. This will be similar to the book, about both their deaths and what happens with their child. I hope you like the story.**

 ** _Sweet love_**

 _By: Shimmer star 5_

Luis and Mike lay together in Luis's bed, quiet and softening. Luis smiled at Mike and brushed his lips against Mike's sleeping ones. He never kissed Mike before, ever since their daughter, Lousiane, was born 8 months ago. Mike's parents were surprise at first but accepted Luis as their own son. Mike woke up feeling Luis's lips. His hazel eyes flutter open ever so softly and glanced at Luis's smiling face. "What are you thinking about?" Mike softly asked Luis. His partner gazed at the young man lovingly,"I only think about how much I love you and how grateful I am for you to give me a beautiful daughter." Mike smiled and wrapped his arms around Luis's neck and layer his head on his shoulder.

"Luis... I know we haven't kissed each other for a while, so I was thinking... If I can kiss you now?" In response, Luis dragged his head down and softly pressed his lips to Mike's. It was just a minor one. But enough to make Mike's heart flutter. Mike couldn't help but pressed his lips harder to Luis's soft but chapped ones. The two have a "granny styled" make out session before wails interrupt them."Our little princess decides to wake up." Mike lightly joked. He got up from the bed and picked up his daughter. She had coconut brown hair, green hazel chestnut eyes, adorable light pink pouty lips and a button nose. Everyone always compliment them and told them how much the baby looks like Luis.

When Mike walked back to the bedroom, Luis swooped his little princess out of Mike's unawared arms and throws her in the air, up and down, up and down, making his little baby laugh. The two lovers went to bed with their girl and just payed down, all wrapped up as a wonderful and beautiful family."We're so beautiful my darling. We're a family," Mike smiled at the comment," But, you need to head home. You have school tomorrow and your family will be worried, I can take care of our little beauty here." Mike cutely pouted and snort at Luis," Come one man, can I at least stay with you for a few more minutes? Please baby, please." Luis arched an eyebrow at being called baby. Mike just shrugged, but his cuteness wasn't able to change his mind."No, you got school, I don't. I promise to say good to you later, okay?"

Mike just put on a scowl,"Fine you dork. See you later." He kissed his baby's forehead and walked over slowly to Luis."I love you Luis Cruz." Luis smiled and cupped his lover's face in his hands,"I love you too Mike Costello, I love you than almost the world itself." The two slowly brought their faces together in a soft kiss. But Mike playfully cut him off and made Luis's lips make contact with his neck. Luis's placed butterfly kisses all over his neck. Mike reluctantly let go and walked out the door. That would be the last time they would ever see each other...

 ** _4 weeks later..._**

 _Luis couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe what is said in **Tangerine magazine** , it's breaking news," Today, we mourn the loss of Michael Costello. He tragically died in this storm right now by getting struck by lightning. All his love ones are in a heartbreak right now and only ask for your privacy until do time. Our and Tangerine's thoughts and prayers are with the victim's loved ones and family. This is Nick Caniellle from **Tangerine magazine breaking news.** " His love is gone. If only he held on to him just a little longer, then Mike would at least know that he truly loves him._

 _Now Mike is only survived by him and their lovely daughter. He slowly got up and limped away to a photo album. He tripped on a book and fell down with a grunt. (Sniffles from Luis), his eyes welled up and started crying. His lips trembled and his breath hitched. He squeezed his eyes shut." My love, my heart... Oh my beloved. What am I or our daughter gonna do without you here in my life. I am not complete..."_

When Lousiane turned a year and 2 months old, Luis knew it was his unexpected time to leave the earth. At least Paul and Tino get some justice. He knows that one day Erik and Arthur will be caught for what they done. As he sags onto the ground, eyes closing, he can only think about his baby and his beloved, Mike Costello. _"My love, I'm coming and I'm flying with the wind to you."_ He finally lays down, closed his eyes and took his last breath. Finally at peace. His spirit is seen rising up and his beloved Mikey, meeting him halfway, hugging his ever so tightly.

 _"Babe, your here! Although I'm happy your here, I wanted you to live to be a old..." Luis crushed his lips hard onto Mike's. The two kissed each other like they never done before. As they were kissing each other, down at Luis's body, people were crying and telling Tino and Theresa to go home. The news spread like wildfire and Louisane was adopted by the Costellos. Mike and Luis lived happily together in the afterlife, while the world is going into chaos. Louisane grew up to be a powerful and wonderful woman, honoring her real parents memory and the story of their love._

 _The end._

 **Thank you guys so much for reading my story. Please review my stories, especially "Battle of peace and love." I hope you guys liked the story a lot. I think it's good in my opinion. But I really want to hear your constructive, honest and respectful feedback. See all y'all later.**


End file.
